Various power tools, including corded electric, cordless electric and pneumatic tools, are well-known. Examples of such tools include, but are not limited to, drills, drill drivers, impact wrenches, grease guns and the like. Many of these tools have a pistol style housing generally including a tool body defining a head portion with a handle depending therefrom, but other form factors can be used. A trigger or the like is typically provided at the forward junction of the head portion and the handle. In an effort to make such tools lighter, the tool body can be manufactured from an elastomer such as plastic or the like formed in a clam shell manner in which opposed halves of the body are formed separately and then joined together. During use or handling, or inadvertent dropping of the tool, vibration can be undesirably transmitted though the housing and/or components therein to the motor.